Sleepover
by Sprout2012
Summary: Scorpius ends up having an unexpected sleepover at the Potter's.


It was late, around eleven at night. Harry, was holed up in his office (nothing unusual there) trying to catch up on paperwork and get his finances in order. He received daily requests to open new businesses, or attend galas, charity events, or make donations. He tried to do a certain amount per year, but only the ones he felt in his gut were right to do.

He was skimming a letter from a coach of a little league quidditch team asking Harry to sponsor their local team, or asking for him to donate some money, for the team to get new brooms. He was seriously considering it, why not? He had money to spare and little league sounded fun.

His train of thought was interrupted by the sudden flare of his fireplace, which was directly in front of his desk.

Looking up, he saw the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Alright?" Harry asked it was not like Draco to call without prior warning, and definitely at such a late hour.

It was funny actually, they had reconnected again years ago, when Harry was asked to open a new wing at St Mungo's, and Draco was a newly appointed healer. That was over a decade ago now. They were friends, as strange as that still seemed, but it was true.

"Potter!" He heard Draco snap, "You zoned out."

Harry grimaced, Draco hated it when he did that, "Sorry," he returned, "How may I help you?"

"I hate to disturb you so late," he started with, eyeing Harry intently, "but, I've been called into work for an emergency. I have no one to watch Scorpus. Can I send him over?"

Harry was nodding, "Of course, any time. Send him through." They watched one another, Harry smiled and added, "And, Draco, best of luck with the emergency."

Draco sends him a curt nod, but a smile was playing on his lips, "Thank you...Harry."

Harry grinned, it still felt weird to hear Draco call him Harry.

Draco disappeared and moments later, a slender, tall blonde teenager stepped out of the fireplace.

"Mr Potter," Scorpius greeted.

"Please, call me Harry," Harry asked for the billionth time.

Scorpius smiled, "Sorry to be thrust upon you at such a late hour. Usually, father sends me to Grandfather and Grandmother, but they are holidaying in the Maldives and are staying somewhere without a floo network." He smoothly explained in his aristocratic Malfoy tone.

Harry waved off his concern, "It's fine, honestly. I think Al might be asleep, but, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Scorpius gave Harry the same miniature curt nod that Draco had done so, and then left the room.

Scorpius carefully climbed the stairs, stepping in such a way to avoid the creaky parts, he had been to the Potter's enough to know where the dodgy parts of the stairs were. Not to mention, he had snuck down the stairs with Al numerous times late at night to raid the fridge.

He stood outside Al's room. Hesitating. Al was his friend - his best friend. Ever since they were little, and their friendship only strengthened when they started Hogwarts and were both sorted into Slytherin.

What caused him to hesitate, was the fact that behind this simple wooden door, was Al - in bed! He knew Al well enough to know that he would either be sleeping in his boxers and a t-shirt, or Scorpius gulped, only in his boxers.

After a few moments, he knocked lightly, aware that Al's siblings were probably asleep too. No answer, Al was a heavy sleeper. Gathering the courage, he sucked in a deep breath and carefully opened the door.

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. A bedside lamp was on, giving the room enough dull light for Scorpius to see. Albus was indeed sound asleep. He was laying on his back, mouth open and limbs sprawled out in all directions. Thankfully, he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Scorpus knew this because Al had managed to kick his blanket partway down his bed, one foot tanged in them, the rest of his body uncovered. His hair was even messier than usual, something Scorpius would think impossible - his hair was crazy.

He smiled fondly, stepping closer. He blushed when he noticed that Al, had put on of his hands down his boxers and was gently cupping himself in his sleep.

His thoughts right there would be classed as un-Malfoy like.

"Al," Scorpius spoke in a low hiss.

Nothing. This boy was incredible, Scorpius thought, shaking his head in amusement at his friend.

He had not acknowledged his crush on his friend to anyone, he barely allowed himself to acknowledge it. It happened slowly over the years until last year it ramped up to almost unbearable. Damn hormones.

They were about to start their final year at Hogwarts after the summer holidays, their 7th year.

Sighing he walked over to the slumbering Al, and gently shook Al's shoulder, "Al," he called again.

This caused Al to mumble, and fidget a little but otherwise, he remained very much asleep.

Oh for fuck's sake! Scorpius was tempted to cast Augimanti at Al's face, but he refrained, this would piss Al, right off. Instead, he shook Al harder and called his name louder in a firm voice.

Al opened his eyes, "Mmm Scorpius," he said smiling, before closing his eyes again.

"Wake up you idiot," Scorpius snapped.

Al bolted up, Scorpius had to quickly move otherwise he would have been headbutted.

"Scorpius!" he exclaimed shocked, "W-what are you doing here? I thought I was dreaming."

"Not a dream my friend. Here I am in all my glory." He joked.

"Why?" he rudely asked, still in shock to be polite.

Scorpius perched on the edge of Al's bed, "Because my dad was called to an emergency and little ol' I had nowhere to go. Although I tried to insist I'd be fine alone, I am seventeen after all."

Al scowled at that, still bitter that Scorpius was now classed as an adult wizard, able to do magic outside of school and everything. He was still only sixteen, not turning seventeen until the end of August. Rude.

Sitting up and attempting to smooth his hair out, Al grinned at his best friend.

"Hi," he said.

Scorpius shoved him in the shoulder, "Idiot," he relied on his go-to insult for him. It was said as more of a term of endearment now, but he would never admit that.

"Scoot over," Scorpius said, pushing Al's legs a little.

"What?!" Al stuttered.

"I said scoot," Scorpius repeated, my gosh AL was dense when he was sleepy.

"Why?" Al asked almost alarmed.

"Because it is almost eleven-thirty and I am tired you twat!" He cooly replied.

"B-but...you're 17, magic up a bed or something." Al blurted, pulling the blankets closer.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Come on, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before. What has gotten into you?" He asked annoyed.

Al moved over, turning on his left side to face Scorpius, giving Scorpius enough room, to climb in the single bed and to lye n his left side facing Al.

"Thank you," Scorpius huffed, bloody idiot, why was he so reluctant to let him in his bed.

They watched one another, faces only a small distance apart.

"So...erm...now what?" Al asked.

Scorpius laughed, "Now we sleep," he stated matter of factly, what was Al on.

Closing his eyes, he rested for a moment, his eyes feeling heavy. He opened them again, as he could sense Al still watching him.

"What?" he asked.

Al shrugged, "Nothing," he turned over onto his right, his back facing Scorpius.

Scorpius lifted his eyebrows, he was too tired to try and decipher what was going on with Al, right now. He too turned onto his right, his back to Al, both on their sides, back-to-back.

When Harry poked his head in Al's room, he was greeted with two sleeping boys, probably too big now to be sharing a single bed. Harry, had meant to upgrade Al to a double bed by now, after all, James had one, however, he kept forgetting. Harry closed the door gently behind him, heading to his empty double bed. Ginny was away playing in a quidditch tournament - not like that made much difference they slept in separate beds now. They were both happy with that arrangement. Things improved so much in their house when they made that decision to live together but not be together anymore. They loved one another deeply, but they were not in love.

Al had woken when he heard his dad not so quietly shut the door. He was only sleeping lightly, every nerve in his body on high alert because Scorpius was in the bed next to him. So close.

Fuck, when Scorpius hovered over him earlier, he had woken but he thought he was dreaming, when he had closed his eyes again he had imagined other scenarios as to why Scorpius would be hovering over him - or on top of him.

Don't! Al warned himself. Too late, he could feel his cock harden, a semi already forming. Why was his life like this? The boy he had the biggest crush on was not only his best friend, but was laying next to him in a damn single bed, whilst he had inappropriate thoughts, sporting a semi.

He cringed at the memory of him asking his dad why he kept getting hard-ons at the most inconvenient of times. Sometimes, it was during class and was for no particular reason. His dad stuttered and stumbled his way through an explanation, telling him that unfortunately, that was normal for a teenage boy. It's some big joke, boys get hard-ons all the time for shits and giggles. Well, he knew why he had one now, no doubt about that. Damn Malfoy.

Oh to be able to relieve himself right now, the thought of touching himself so close to Scorpius was causing him to harden into a full-on erection. Great!

There was no way he could climb out of bed without disturbing Scorpius. He was between Scorpius and the wall. He could attempt to sort of shuffle down the bed and climb off the bottom instead of the side.

Sod it, he needed to reach the bathroom and deal with his problem. He awkwardly shuffled a little bit down the bed, but he did not get far, Scorpius sleepily called, "Al?"

Al dragged himself back up to his pillow, "Sorry I was trying to go to the toilet without waking you."

Scorpius turned onto his back, "It is not comfortable sleeping in tightly fitted clothes tailored to fit perfectly. Can I borrow one of your tees?" he asked casually.

Al's brain almost fried, an image of Scorpius in tight boxers and one of his t-shirts, the hem low enough to cover him a little, but revealing enough to show more than Al's brain could probably take.

"Well?"Scorpius asked, looking over at Al.

"Oh," Al rushed out, "Of course," he couldn't exactly say no. What possible reason could he say no to his best friend over a silly t-shirt?

Scorpius stood, walked over to Al's wardrobe and pulled out a random t-shirt. Then to Al's utter amazement, Scorpius began taking his clothes off, his back to Al. I mean, it was not the first time either of them had undressed in front of the other, they shared a dorm, played quidditch and even slept over at one another. This time though, it was different.

He watched transfixed as Scorpus gracefully slid a leg out at a time of his trousers, and then fold them neatly. After, he watched Scorpius cross his arms as his hands gripped the hem of his cashmere jumper, lifting it up and over his head.

That was a sight to behold, Scorpius in boxers and a button-down. Al prayed for strength.

How he wished he could see Scorpius undoing the buttons, alas Scorpius had his back to him. He only saw the shirt as it slid off of his shoulders one at a time, finally revealing his bareback, and that perfect pert bottom, hugged by his boxer briefs.

It took all of Al's effort to not groan out loud.

Scorpius slip-on Al's t-shirt and turned to face him. He had chosen a band t-shirt that Al had gotten as a souvenir from a concert him and James went to. Seeing the usually sophisticated Scorpius in a basic band tee was such a contrast.

"Al?" he heard Scorpius call, "Sorry, was I not supposed to choose this one?" he asked worriedly.

Al frowned, he wasn't in control of his mind and was failing at keeping it together, "Huh, no it's fine."

Scorpius smiled and walked towards the bed, he slid in smoothly next to Al, once again facing him.

"That's better," Scorpius commented. The freeing feeling of the now loose t-shirt was much more agreeable.

Al had also turned onto his left side facing Scorpius, in an attempt to hide his erection.

In a movement Al was not expecting, Scorpius placed his ice-cold feet onto his shin, "Feel how cold my feet are?" he teased.

They were so cold, that the sudden sensation caused Al to jerk forward, and of all the unfortunate things to happen, Al's erection brushed against Scorpius hand that was resting on the bed between them.

Al jerked back quickly, hoping that Scorpius did not realise he had an erection.

"Al..." Scorpius called slowly, his fingers inching closer to Al's groin.

"Yeah," Al breathed out, his heart thumping in anticipation.

"Are you..." he paused, not quite brave enough to say it, "are you..."

Being the reckless Potter that he was, Al suddenly had a bout of courage, which resulted in him thinking, fuck it. He shifted closer to Scorpius, causing Scorpius' hand to be pushed up against him.

"Yeah, yeah I am," he answered, his eyes fixed on Scorpius.

For once Scorpius Malfoy was rendered speechless. His breathing became laboured and his pupils enlarged with lust, "Is this happening?" he breathed out.

"Only if you want it to happen?" Al returned, his confidence not deserting him for once. The thing with Al, once he made a decision that was it, there was no going back.

"I want it - I want you," Scorpius earnestly said, his hand moving to cup Al's face.

He leaned in and placed a tentative kiss on Al's lips. Al grinned and returned the kiss, this time it was deeper, sure. His heart was pounding in his chest, and his hand shook as he moved it to grab Scorpius around the waist and pull him in closer.

His whole body tingled, the feel of Scorpius in his arms wrapped around him. He pulled Scorpius in further, claiming his mouth again, hungry and intense, until Scorpius broke for air. By the time Al became aware of his fingers, they had already slipped under Scorpius' t-shirt, his skin smooth and radiating heat.

"I've wanted this for so long," Al remarked, as his fingers brushed across Scorpius abdomen.

Scorpius' stomach fluttered, "Why didn't you say? Because I've wanted this too." He confessed.

Al laughed, "Well, better late than never, I say." He met Scorpius halfway and kissed him again. Now his fingers moved, travelled and sank into Scorpius' skin with a mind of their own.

Oh, how Al wanted to explore every single inch of Scorpius' body, not just touch, but taste and experiment, trying to see how he would react to different sensations, kisses and touches. Not for the first time, Al was thankful that they shared the same dorm.


End file.
